Reg Monroe
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = The Walking Dead | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Alexandria, Virginia | known relatives = Deanna Monroe Aiden Monroe Spencer Monroe | status = | born = | died = 2015 Approximated. The passage of time on The Walking Dead is not always entirely clear. He may in fact have died as early as 2013 or 2014. | 1st appearance = "Forget" | final appearance = "Conquer" | actor = Steve Coulter }} Reginald "Reg" Monroe is a fictional architect and a minor recurring character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Steve Coulter, he was introduced in the season five episode, "Forget". He made four appearances in the series in total. Biography Reg Monroe was a middle-aged man who lived in Alexandria, Virginia in the years of the zombie apocalypse. He was the husband of Deanna Monroe and had two adult sons, Aiden Monroe, and Spencer Monroe. In the years prior to the fall of society, Reg worked as an architect, which included a skill-set that became quite valuable in a post-apocalyptic reality. When a group of survivors decided to secure themselves in a community in Alexandria, Reg Monroe was the one who designed the walls and gates that they fortified to keep them safe. Though never one to toot his own horn, Reg did consider it "a damned incredible achievement". Walking Dead: Forget One of the newer residents in Alexandria, was a young black man named Noah. Noah wanted to be an architect just like Reg and told him that he wanted to help out. Reg decided to take Noah under his wing, and the two began putting together a few cursory ideas. Unfortunately, Noah was killed by walkers shortly thereafter, and Reg never got the chance to work with him. Walking Dead: Spend Reg attended a town meeting held to decide what, if any actions were to be taken against another newcomer, Rick Grimes, who was the leader of a group of fourteen people. Rick had publicly gotten into a fight with a man named Pete Anderson, and was seen brandishing a gun and waving it at people. There was talk that his actions might lead to an eviction from the community. Reg spoke in defense of the new group, citing that it was one of Rick's own people, Michonne, who stopped him before things got any further out of control. At this meeting, Pete Anderson burst into the circle in a drunken rage. Carrying Michonne's katana, he marched towards Rick in a threatening manner. Reg interceded and tried to stop Pete, who accidentally swung at him with the sword, slicing his throat open. Reg bled to death in his wife's arms. Walking Dead: Conquer Notes & Trivia * * Reg Monroe serves as a television counterpart to both Regina and Douglas Monroe from The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. There is no character in the series whose name is Reg Monroe. * Final fate: Had his throat accidentally sliced open by Pete Anderson using Michonne's katana. He bled to death in his wife's arms. * Reg Monroe was one of two named characters to die in "Conquer". The other was Pete Anderson, who was shot by Rick Grimes (off-panel) moments after Reg's death. Appearances Season Five # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer See also External links * * References Category:Characters with biographies